


I Didn't Leave Unsatisfied.

by untitledstigma



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: M/M, Smut, mashton smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton decides to go to his first house party, a lot happens in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Leave Unsatisfied.

It's crowded when Ashton walks into the house filled with sweaty bodies grinding against each other. It's not to his liking but Calum invited him here and he had to get out of the house some way.

'Now Calum's here... somewhere' Ashton thinks to himself maneuvering himself through the mass of bodies crowding up the living room and dance floor. He see the kitchen and decides to check there. Calums on the counter with Luke in front of him, their crotches grinding against each other, tongues battling and just helpless moaning.

"Calum...?" I say a bit loud, so he can hear me over the loud music. He disconnects his lips from Luke's but Luke then starts kissing Calums neck.

"Oh hey Ash -right there baby- what's -mm Lukeeey- up?" Calum stutters out, closing his eyes and moaning again and again and again.

"Uh, nothing. I'll uh just leave you guys alone now" I leave immediately after that and head to the living room where everyone is dancing.

I don't know where i'm going and i don't know where i am. There's people all around me and i'm feeling claustrophobic. I close my eyes and breath, this is horrible. This was such a stupid fucking idea. Why did i come here, i could have just gone out with Harry to get ice cream or something but no i'm here and this stupid house party with all these stupid people because of stupid Calum and his stupid boyfriend.

"Hey there" Someone whispers into my ear and i jump when they start grinding there crotch against my bum. I turn around fast and back away from this guy a bit.

"OH! Hey-yeah-um no" I stutter, scratching the back of my head and look at him. Oh my god he's hot. He walks forward towards me. Grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. My arms are stuck between his chest and mine. He leans in towards my ear and whispers "I'm Michael" I push my arms from his chest to get away from him and back up a bit, stumbling a bit.

"Well 'Michael' um..." i'm walking backwards from him now looking behind me from time to time so i don't bump into anyone "it was nice meeting you but I, uh, I have to go, um ya know, home." I said and turned around hitting someone with a beer and knocking it out of his hand and causing it to crash to the floor. Uh oh.

He was angry, really angry. "I-I-I'm so sorry, oh my god." I stutter. Someone grabs my hand and pulls be away from the guy.

"That was close" Michael says, smiling at me. I smile back a bit wider than usual.

"Thanks" I say.

"Wanna Dance?" Michael asks me, I'm a little late on an answer but finally i let go and go with a simple nod.

He drags me to the dance floor by my hand and we go to the middle of the floor. Michael turns me around so my back is towards him and backs me up so his chest was pressed against my back and starts grinding into my bum. His arms go around my waist then down the sides of my thighs and then back to my waist. I start to grind back against him and he groans in my ear and I blush a bit, looking down. Michael see's and whispers in my ear. "No need to be shy baby"

He grinds into me hard now, and i can feel his half hard cock. I jump again. Michael turns me around, grabs my hand and puts in on his crotch.

"That's because of you baby, all because of you." He whispers into my ear and i can almost hear the smirk on his lips. I breath in and slowly out and then he's pulling me towards to stairs and up to an empty bedroom. He grabs my waist and slowly pulls me toward him and leans in but pause when hes a centimeter away from my lip as if ask permission, i give a little nod and connect our lips. Michael walks backward towards the bed, falls onto it, and i straddle him. He grinds up into me and i moan.

"Now that's what i wanna hear, let it out babe. Don't be afraid to let go" He says to me and rolls us over unbuckling his belt and shedding off his pants and flannel.

It's weird, because i'm still fully clothed. But, that dosen't last because then Michael's lifting me up to take my shirt off and i'm unbuttoning my pants and shaking out of them. We're both in out boxers and hard.

I can see the out line of Michael's cock through his boxers and i lick my lips. Michael smiles.

"Get on your knees if you really want it" He says, and sits now on the bed, taking off his boxers, and spreading his legs for me to get between.

I slowly knell down and crawl over and in between his legs. Slowly i grab his cock and tug slightly. Michael's face shows some signs of pleasure "Go on baby, you can do it" He whispers, eyes closed and head thrown back.

I lean forward a bit and lick the head of his cock. I go ahead and try to take it all in my mouth with no success. His dick is big, really big. I take all i can down and swallow around the head a couple times until Micheal's pulling my hair and whimpering.

"Babe, Babe i-i'm gonna cum if you don't stop with that wonderful mouth of yours. Get on the bed, all fours" Michael breaths out, i pull off of his cock and he gets up.

I look up at him with lust and hurry onto the bed. A minute passes and there the sound of a packet ripping open, the Micheal's groaning. He starts spreading lube onto his cock and then my hole. I wiggle my bum for him, causing him to groan a little more. The bed shifts and he's grinding into me a bit and i whimper.

"Want me to fuck you? huh?" He whispers into my ear. "Nice and rough, just for your friends to see how much of a slut you really are, huh baby?" He slaps his cock against my bum a couple times "How much do you want it baby, hmm?" He says

"So much" i mumble into the sheets, gripping and twisting. Michael pushes the tip in, slowly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't catch that" He takes the tip out then pushes it back in, a little futher.

"So Muchhhh" I whimper, louder. "fuck me, please. I need it, i need you" i breath out

Michael's pushing fully into me now, he's bigger than i thought, I feel like i'm being ripped open.

"S-Stop, wait." I cry out, but he dosn't stop, he keeps pushing into me until he's balls deep in me. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

Before i'm ready, he's pulling out and thrusting back in. I cry out in pain "stop stop-p" i whimper, and try to crawl away but he grips my waist and pulls me back towards him, basically slamming me back down on his cock. I scream from the pain, but he dosn't move. I fall down onto the bed and the tears start to fall. His hands rub my back a bit but i can't move. "Ready babe?" He asks me gripping my waist. The pain starts to turn to pleasure and i nod a bit. Michael starts fucking into me hard.

"Does it feel good? Having my big cock in your tight little ass? Bet you haven't had it rough? Want me to show you?" He whispering in my ear now "Talk to me Ashton, tell me what you want baby" He fucks into me harder. I moan out loudly.

"H-Harder, please" I groaned out and he's backing up out of me.

"Get up and ride me, take some control" He smirks and sits on the bed.

It's hard to move but somehow i get up and sit on his lap, facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he positions himself and enters me until i'm sitting in is lap.

"You're so big" I whisper and grap Michaels hand and place it on my stomach and press it a bit.

"Feel that? That's you, that's all you. Filling me up" I wiggle my hip in little circles feeling his cock move in me. Michaels head hits the headboard and i know he's close. I sit up and i start jumping on his cock. I already know i'm gonna be sore in the morning because of this.

Michael cums with a string of fucks, shits, and so goods. He grabs my waist and throws me down onto the bed and fucks me until in sensitivy, crying and cumming.

After all the hard breaths we got dressed.

'How did you know my name?" I ask Michael because i never remeber giving it to him.

"Oh" He blushed "I've um liked you for a while" Michael spits out, smiling at me.

I smile at him and grab his hand walking out the house, waving off Calum & Luke who were in the same positions as i left them.

"Do you have a car?" I ask Michael and he nods

"Okay" I take a deep breath "Let's go back to your place... round two?" I mumble just loud enough to be heard over the loud music.

"Yeah, yeah i'd love that"


End file.
